Sodor Academy
by twentyonesevenths
Summary: A humanization experiment. Fifteen-year-old Thomas goes to Sodor Academy to learn about trains and has many adventures. While there he becomes involved with an enigmatic girl and a dangerous convict . . .
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first humanization, so it's kinda an experiment. I hope you like it. Can't have too many reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THOMAS & FRIENDS**

* * *

><p>The lazy days of summer had long since arrived. It was a beautiful day, with not a cloud in the sky. All the children in town were taking advantage of it and having great fun.<p>

Except for 15-year-old Thomas Southampton.

He played amongst the rest, but he was always worried and fretful. Sometimes he would fiddle with his wavy brown hair, or just stare out into the distance. Why? He was waiting for a letter in the mail. A letter that would end his life or begin it anew.

That afternoon, the mailman appeared to be taking an extra long time getting to Thomas' house. When at last he had deposited all of his letters in the mailbox, Thomas was almost sweating. He nonchalantly sauntered down the front walk, opened up the mailbox, and peered inside. Taking out a particularly bulky envelope, he ripped it open and pulled out the letter.

"YES!"

He sprinted towards the door, and flung it open in ecstasy.

"Mom! Dad! I've been accepted!"

His mother looked up from her book. "That's wonderful, dear!" "Well done, son," added his father.

"I wasn't sure, but . . ."

He held up the letter.

"When does it begin?"

"Well, first day's in two weeks."

"That's plenty of time to get a ticket, and for you to get packed."

Thomas rushed off to his room.

* * *

><p>"Goodbye, Thomas!"<p>

Steam filled the station as the whistle blew, almost drowning out his mother's words. He stared out the window at them as the train roared out of the station, gaining speed. His mother, his father. Even Annie and Clarabel, his little sisters, were waving. He would miss them all, he knew. Then the train rounded a bend, and they disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>Tired from the long journey, Thomas dragged his bags off of the taxi. It had been a long day, and he was looking forward to a rest after the welcome. He saw several other kids walking up the front steps. He ran up to greet one, a small boy in a green shirt with blond hair.<p>

"Hi, I'm Thomas. Are you one of the new students?"

The boy smiled.

"Yeah. I'm Percy. Nice to meet you."

Together, they pulled open the door and stepped into the lobby, which was bustling with people. They merged with a group of kids about their age. A staff member was leading them down the hall to the cafeteria. Apparently, the older students had already arrived. The faculty member went into the cafeteria, leaving them alone in the now-silent hallway. Thomas walked around, meeting some of the other students.

"Emily Stirling." A tall, dark haired girl with green eyes.

"Montague Brunel. Call me Duck." A short, dirty-blond haired boy with brown eyes.

"Rosie Hill." A short girl with pink-streaked raven hair.

"Molly Hamilton." A thin girl with blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Gronk Diesel." A sallow boy with black hair and sunken eyes.

Just then, the door reopened, and all were summoned inside. Within, there were only a few more students.

"Oh look. New shrimps," said one boy wearing sunglasses and a red jacket.

"Quiet, James," said another, with blond hair and an all-blue wardrobe. "Please forgive us. We're the upperclassmen. I'm Edward, he- " pointing to a tall boy in blue with brown hair "is Gordon, he-" pointing to a boy in brown "is Toby, and he-" pointing to a blond boy in green " is Henry."

"Good to see you."

"Charmed."

"Nice -achoo!- to meet you!"

After everyone had been seated, the principal stood up for an announcement. He was a large man, in a suit and top hat.

"Greetings, everyone! I am Sir Topham Hatt, for those of you who don't know me. I would like to welcome you all to Sodor Academy. You have been selected by us for a very special reason."

"Sodor Academy prides itself on educating the best and brightest railway designers in the world. You are, quite literally, train people. You are very lucky. There are few like you anywhere. We will take your ability and take it as far as it will go, and beyond. For you are now part of Sodor Academy. Welcome!"

A loud cheer echoed through the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Thomas and Percy became fast friends. Thomas located his dormitory, and began learning the layout of the school. The first week was very busy, as all the new students began taking their classes, which, they learned, were very rigorous.

It was a relief when the weekend came. All the students had Saturday and Sunday off. On Sundays, the students were allowed out of the school, provided they returned by 4:00.

Early on Sunday morning, Thomas was kicking around a ball in the school yard. He kicked it particularly hard, and it rolled away across the courtyard, over the sidewalks, past the workshop, and into an old warehouse.

Thomas ran over to retrieve it. As he walked into the warehouse, he saw a large shadow. It turned out to be a large piece of machinery hidden under a tarp. Thomas yanked it off.

When the dust had cleared, Thomas found himself looking at a very large diesel, which he recognized to be a Standard class 42 "Warship".

He dusted off the nameplate, which read "DIESEL #10".

"Strange name for an engine," thought Thomas. Someone grabbed him.

"Thomas?" It was Edward. Thomas sighed in relief, and tried to will his heart to stop beating so fast. "What are you doing here?"

"My ball- it rolled in here."

"Then why are you looking at this?"

Thomas supposed he should be ashamed, but he was defiant. "Because I don't know what it is."

Edward grabbed Thomas' arm. "I'll tell you. Come on."

* * *

><p>They went out into the village. Edward showed Thomas the Station Cafe, a small cafe next to the railway line.<p>

"Excuse me, miss," he called to the young waitress. "We'll have a-"

"Water's fine," said Thomas.

"One water and one triple cappuccino."

Thomas was puzzled.

"I'm a coffee addict," said Edward, smiling.

"What's the story about that engine?" asked Thomas

Edward grew serious. "That's the engine of Diesel 10."

"Who's Diesel 10?"

"He was a student at the academy a while back. I was just starting. I don't know his real name. Everyone just called him Diesel 10 after his engine. He was obsessed with it. He was a brilliant student, too. He poured his heart into building his engine. When it was unveiled on testing day, it was a marvel- a great feat of engineering. But then Diesel 10 showed off the greatest feature of all: a metal claw, which could be used to lift things."

"A claw?"

"That's right. It worked well at first. Then, suddenly, it malfunctioned. A workman was badly injured it. And all of the officials wanted it scrapped. It was too dangerous. But Diesel 10 didn't listen. He refused to destroy his prized creation. The night the engine was due to be scrapped, he went to the workshop, and drove the engine out. What happened next, no living person knows. But the next morning, the workshop was ashes. Three people- including a chairman of the school board - were lost in that fire."

"They caught Diesel 10, of course. He's in jail now. Maximum security. But he's gone mad, and they say he spends all his time plotting his revenge. And to this day, no one touches his engine."

"Interestingly enough, Diesel 10 lost his right arm to that fire. They gave him a prosthetic instead, with a little claw for a hand. Maker became creation."

"Sad story."

"I know." Edward stood up. "I have to go. I wanted to do a little shopping, take advantage of the day off. Meet you at the Academy gates at four?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Thomas was sitting on the platform, watching the trains go by. Sodor Junction was a small town, so not many stopped. The local was just pulling up when someone sat down next to him.<p>

It was the waitress at the cafe. She looked to be about Thomas' age. She was tall and gangly, but elegant in her own way. Her golden hair hung down to her shoulders, framing her face and gray eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Wanna see a magic trick?"

"Sure."

She held out a deck of cards. "Pick a card, any card." Thomas selected and drew a ten of clubs.

The girl then made a great show of combing through the stack and examining it carefully. Then she clsed her eyes and concentrated on something. At last she selected another card from the deck.

"Now put yours on the bottom," she said.

Thomas did so. Then, without touching the deck, she handed the card she'd been holding to Thomas.

"Is this your card?"

It was. Thomas was shocked. "But- I- You couldn't-"

The girl just smiled.

Thomas gave up. "That's amazing. How do you do it?"

"A good magician never reveals her secrets."

Thomas glanced at the clock. "It's almost four- I have to go. Nice to meet you. By, the way, I'm Thomas."

"Call me Polly. If you ever want me, I'm staying here."

"See you later."

"Goodbye."

Thomas hurried down the platform. When he looked back, the enigmatic girl was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few weeks went by quickly. The engines were given basic mechanics, as well as the general design of trains. Most of them already knew this.

They were also given lessons in locomotive driving. Victor, the workshop overseer, taught them one-on-one on his own little shunting locomotive. Thomas was a fast learner, and was driving Victor's engine like a professional in no time.

Gronk, or Diesel as everyone called him, had a harder time. He would often be reckless and didn't listen to Victor's advice. Lessons were put on hold for three days when Diesel accelerated too quickly and damaged the engine's cylinders.

Percy, the boy Thomas had met, also had trouble. He was easily confused and often made mistakes. Thomas began to wonder why he was accepted to the Academy.

"I came on scholarship," said Percy, when Thomas asked him about it. "I never thought of myself as much of a train person, but when I took the exam, my scores were so high they let me in almost immediately."

Thomas had already recieved his room in the dormitory, where he roomed with Percy, Duck, and Toby, the older boy. Duck was quite nice, but could be a bit of a smart aleck. He was also obsessive-compulsive. Toby was also very friendly, and always helped Thomas out whenever he didn't understand something.

* * *

><p>It was early October when the day that they had all been waiting for arrived. Sir Topham Hatt addressed them personally.<p>

"In Sodor Academy, we pride ourselves on not teaching our students on rote memorization and theory. If they design a locomotive, then they must be able to build it and drive it. What use is knowing the diameter of a brake pipe if you can't stop a locomotive?"

James, who could be a bit of a suck-up, guffawed loudly. Everyone else was silent.

"That is why we allow our students to build their own locomotive. Each of you will select an engine class and design a locomotive based on it. However, you may make modifications. Come May, we wil test your locomotives. I expect that each and every one of you will design a good engine."

The students were excited by this announcement. Using the school's extensive archives, each selected their own class.

"What's your class, Thomas?"

"I don't know, Percy. How about you?"

"I'm selecting a generic industrial shunting saddle tank engine. I've got some great ideas."

"What about the other engines?"

"Gordon's doing an A1. James is experimenting on an L&YR class 28, and Emily's trying out a Stirling Single."

"I haven't found anything yet, but I'll keep looking."

* * *

><p>As Percy hurried off to his next class, Thomas tried to keep looking. But he didn't know what he wanted. He was entering the section labeled SOUTHERN RAILWAY CONTRIBUTORS when Diesel ran by, bowling Thomas over. "Outta my way, Tommy!"<p>

Thomas was thrown against the shelf, and a shower of papers rained down on him. He started to pick them up, when he noticed one particularly interesting photograph.

It was a little tank engine, shunting in a harbor. It It had a short, stumpy dome, a short, stumpy, boiler, and six small wheels. There was a scribble reading "LB&SCR E2 CLASS".

Thomas pocketed the paper thoughtfully. "Maybe I do know what I want."


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the month came and went. Thomas decided on the E2, and began construction of the undercarriage. The other students also started on their locomotives.

With the end of the month came the arrival of Halloween. Trick-or-treating was not common in the Sodor Junction (the village around the academy), but none of the students liked missing out on the chance to scare everyone else.

On the 30th, everyone gathered in the cafeteria for some midnight storytelling. Thomas, Percy, and several others were listening to Edward's story, which he laid out in extreme detail:

"The train ran into the tunnel wall, and the entire side of the mountain collapsed. The entire train was wrecked. Not a single soul, passenger or crew, survived. When they dug out the train, they found, oddly enough, that the salt in the rock had preserved the bodies. They looked like they were sleeping. Or they would have, had all of them not been wearing an expression of pure terror on their faces."

"Everyone knew that the conductor, who had just been fired the day before the accident, was behind it. But there was never enough evidence to convict him. "

Edward smiled. "Now here's the funny part. The next year, on the anniversary of the accident, the conductor was found dead at the mouth of the tunnel. He hadn't been murdered, or suffered a heart attack, or anything. In fact, it looked just like he'd been run over by a train." He paused. "But there were no trains on that line, for it had been closed. Yet many townspeople reported hearing the sound of a train on the line. And they say that every year, on Halloween at midnight, the ghost train rides again. It rolls from the junction station to the mouth of the tunnel, but it never comes out the other end. And anyone who gets on is never seen again.

Diesel chuckled. "That's such a stupid story. Ghost trains on Halloween night . . . make believe."

Edward smiled. "There's something to be said for make believe, Gronk."

"Hmmph." Diesel pursed his lips.

"If you're so sure," put in Emily, "why don't you go and see?"

"Well, I-"

"Scared?"

"No, but sneaking off school grounds? Kind of risky, no?"

"Sure, but it's not that bad. I'd do it. I'm sure someone else would too."

Everyone stood back, except for Thomas, who had dozed off.

"No way," said Toby.

"Find someone else," added Henry.

"What are you looking at me for?" finished James.

"Well, if none of you will go, then how about Thomas?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever, I'll go to the museum about the Chunnel." said Thomas drowsily.

"See you tomorrow night, then."

* * *

><p>The moon was full on Halloween night. The mist hung low. It was the perfect setting for a ghost story.<p>

"Thomas, why do I have to go?" Percy groaned.

"You could've woken me up when they asked me to go. Besides, I need backup."

"From what?"

"One never knows," said Thomas mysteriously. "Here they are."

All four students crept through town, over to the station.

"See? Nothing there. Let's go home." Diesel appeared anxious.

"It's not midnight yet," cut in Emily. "Still a minute 'til."

The four sat down on the platform, counting down the seconds.

"It's exactly midnight. There's nothing there." Emily sounded disappointed.

"Come on, let's get back. I know a shortcut," said Percy.

Just then, there was a loud clanging and rattling, and lanterns flashed around the corner. "Who's there?" called a voice. "I'll have you arrested for trespassing!"

The students jumped into the nearest coach.

They held their breath as a figure passed by on the platform.

"That was close," said Emily. "Let's get out of here."

"Um . . . guys?" said Percy. "We're moving."

The students rushed to the window. Sure enough, the train was moving, and fast. Emily threw open the door.

"We're moving too fast to jump!" cried Emily urgently.

"We have bigger problems. Look at the outside of the coach," said Thomas in a worried voice. It was an unearthly white.

All four screamed.

* * *

><p>"WE'RE DOOMED!" cried Diesel, crouched in a seat. He started sucking on his thumb.<p>

Thomas grabbed Emily. "You heard the full story. When did the train have the accident?"

"Why is this important?"

"Just trust me!"

"Some time around 1955. Why?"

"Well," said Thomas, racing across the coach, "if it was an express train, then it would probably have electro-pneumatic air brakes, which were introduced in 1950, five years earlier!"

"Why would air brakes on a ghost train make any difference?"

"It's worth a shot!"

Thomas yanked on the emergency brake. The train clattered to a halt. The four students went flying.

From the front of the train, they heard a loud voice shouting, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?"

A lantern went on, and the side of the train was illuminated. The voices were getting louder with each second.

"Oh no, ghosts!" screamed Diesel.

Emily jumped up, and moved to the door. Diesel shrank back. Thomas and Percy stood up, bewildered. Footsteps echoed along the tracks, closer and closer . . .

The door opened, and Emily punched the "ghost" in the face.

"#$%*!" screamed the figure.

"I've never known a ghost to speak so colorfully," commented Percy.

"Remind me never to fight Emily," added Thomas.

"Stay back, ghosts!"

"We ain't ghosts, we're people!" The figure turned out to be a very grimy man in overalls, carrying a fireman's shovel. His eye was welling up quickly. Another man, probably the engineer, was right behind him.

"Then why are you operating a white train at midnight on Halloween?"

"These coaches were in a collision with some cars full of lime. We were moving them to a workshop on the old branch line, where they could be cleaned. If you were stupid enough to think it was a ghost, then that's your problem."

"Like that story from Terry the Train Car!" exclaimed Thomas.

"You watched that garbage?" said Diesel skeptically.

"It was great! There was a story where Perry the little engine got covered in lime and scared the other engines!"

"Well, toddler's shows aside, what are we gonna do with you? You're from the Academy, ain't ya?"

The workers decided to them a ride back to the station after they dropped off the coaches.

"You're lucky we don't turn you in," said the engineer, "but you put up such a good fight I think the world'd be losin' a great fighter if we put 'er away. Right, Sid?"

Sid said nothing, and continued to massage his face.

* * *

><p>They walked back to the Academy. Sir Topham Hatt was stern, but you could tell he could hardly keep from smiling. He gave them two weeks' detention. Diesel was extremely angry, but he kept quiet.<p>

"It isn't that bad." laughed Percy.

"Yes it is," moaned Emily. "My mom will kill me when she hears."

"Well, at least we get to say we rode on the ghost train!" said Thomas

And they all smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

After Halloween, the students settled down somewhat. Lessons continued, and the students were allowed to help out with the workshop locomotives.

The students also continued construction of their own locomotives. Thomas' E2 was coming along nicely, and he was finishing work on the undercarriage.

The older students made much faster progress. Gordon, a large, brown-haired boy, was already starting work on the boiler. Meanwhile, Percy was still struggling with cylinders.

Diesel was one of the few students who chose to build a diesel engine, an 08 shunter. The other diesel builder, Boco, was a year ahead and didn't work with them.

One day, Thomas had finished tightening the undercarriage axles, and was taking a short break. He saw that Diesel, who was close by, was wiring the motor.

"Hey, Diesel. You're not doing it right."

"How would you know?"

"Well, your main cable's frayed and it overlaps the wheel drivers. You could have a short circuit."

"That's impossible."

"Prove it."

Making sure that Victor was nowhere near them, Diesel grabbed a cable and hooked it up to the feed. Then he plugged it in to the main circuit board.

"Watch and learn, Tommy."

He started the motor. At first, the system ran perfectly. The motor hummed pleasantly, and the wheels turned slowly and rhythmically. But suddenly, there was a loud buzz, and sparks started to fly. The wheels began to move faster and faster.

"What's happening?" called Diesel apprehensively.

"I told you the main wire was frayed!"

The motor hummed louder and louder. The noise started to attract some of the other students.

"Diesel's testing his engine!"

"It doesn't look too good."

"There could be an explosion!"

Thomas ran over to the circuit board, but the cable could not be wrenched from the outlet. The motor went haywire, the wheels spinning so fast they were a blur. The humming got higher and louder still.

With nothing else left to try, Thomas grabbed a pair of wire cutters and leaned over the overheating motor. Smoke was pouring from it, clouding Thomas' vision. He reached in, and with a quick snip severed the main wire.

For a minute nothing could be seen but thick, black smoke. Over the coughs and mutterings of the other students, he heard the whine of the motor getting quieter.

When the smoke had cleared, it revealed a scowling Victor looming over Diesel.

"What's the meaning of this test, Diesel?"

"I-"

"That was incredibly stupid. And the wire was very badly frayed! Why didn't you do it correctly?"

"Er-"

Thomas thought he should say something. "Sir, I-"

"Southampton, that was good work, cutting the main wire. Don't try to stand up for this fool."

Everyone went back to work. At the end of class, Thomas ran over to Diesel.

"Diesel, I'm sorry about the test. I'll help you rewire, if you want me to."

Diesel said nothing, so Thomas walked away.

Under his breath, Diesel muttered, "You'll pay for this, Southampton. You'll see!"


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Thomas was at the station with Gordon. Gordon was an older boy, working on a large express engine. Thomas liked Gordon, although he thought too highly of himself. The two were using a handcar to shunt trucks by the interchange with the mainline. They were preparing for a small engine show that would be held in town.

A loud whistle echoed across the yard, and both of them looked up. It was a silver A4, pulling one coach. It appeared to be slowing down.

"That's odd," said Thomas. "A special is strange, let alone one that stops here."

Gordon dropped the handle. The special stopped.

"Gordon, what's going on?"

Gordon walked across the line and over to the platform. A person disembarked from the coach.

Thomas ran up. Gordon was staring at a boy his own age in a pressed silver suit.

"Hello, Gordon."

"Spencer."

"I see you're still wasting your life in this dump."

"I see you're still as stuck-up and moronic as when we last met. Why are you here?"

"I've arrived for the engine show in two days."

Thomas walked forward.

"And who might you be?" inquired Spencer.

"I'm Gordon's friend, Thomas," he said, holding out his hand.

"I'm Spencer of Boxford. I see Gordon's been reduced to friendships with peasants like you."

Thomas lowered his hand. Spencer walked away.

* * *

><p>"Toby?" Thomas asked his roommate, "What's the story about Gordon and this Spencer guy?"<p>

"Spencer's the son of the Duke. He used to go here. He and Gordon were great friends, once. But Spencer thought a place like this was too lowbrow. His parents got him an apprenticeship at Swindon. He offered to have Gordon come too, but Gordon wanted to stay. They fought, and have barely spoken since."

That evening, Spencer sat at the head of the student table, where Gordon usually sat, ate all the best food, and insulted all of the other students.

The next day he was the same way. Thomas noticed that Gordon went out of his way to avoid Spencer, but the two always ended up running into each other.

None of them could take it any longer.

"The boy's a brat!" said Henry.

"He's been spoiled rotten," said Edward.

"I can't take it anymore!" said James.

"Have you seen Gordon?" put in Duck, "he looks awfully close to snapping. I just hope he can hold out a few more days."

He couldn't. The next morning, Spencer was in the workshop, where the students were working on their engines.

"Look at this piece of rubbish!" he exclaimed when he saw Percy's engine. "A stupid design, and poorly built too. I doubt that this thing can even steam."

"Lay off him, will you?" said Gordon.

"Oh, so now you respect these scum?"

"They're not scum," growled Gordon. "You are!"

He punched Spencer int he mouth. Spencer retaliated. Everyone gathered around, cheering for Gordon.

Eventually Victor came to break it up. Spencer was clearly in worse shape than Gordon, although both looked pretty bad. Sir Topham Hatt scolded them severely.

"You two should be ashamed! Surely you realize that there are ways to settle differences without fighting! Gordon, you shouldn't go around starting fights. And you, Spencer, should have more respect for those around you! Both of you go to your dormitories and don't come out until after the engine show!"

* * *

><p>Thomas brought Gordon dinner. "I'm sorry you won't get to go to the show. Spencer deserved it."<p>

There was a muffled "I heard that" from the next room.

"It's okay, Thomas. I'm happy as long as he misses out too."

* * *

><p>Everyone was ready for the engine show the next day. Several engines would be on display, and there would be a tourist train.<p>

Thomas and Percy were on the station platform when James ran up.

"There's trouble. Both the driver and fireman of the tourist train called in sick. There's no one to run the train!"

"Yes there is," said Thomas.

He ran back to the academy.

"Gordon, Spencer, we need you to run the tourist train. You two are the best drivers we've got. Gordon, you're the engineer, Spencer, you're the fireman."

Spencer protested but eventually relented. The three returned to the depot.

Gordon and Spencer were soon on board, firing up the engine.

Spencer was furious that his suit was being ruined by the coal dust. Gordon tried to ignore him.

Thomas stayed on board to keep the two from killing each other (and, indirectly, everyone else on the train). They cooperated enough that the train ran on time, without any accidents.

The fair was a success, and all the passengers were happy.

* * *

><p>"Well, you two," said Sir Topham Hatt, "you've caused a lot of trouble, but I'm proud of your efforts."<p>

Gordon was pleased, and Spencer was wise enough not to say anything.

The next day Spencer left. He and Gordon nodded, and grudgingly shook hands.

"By the way," said Gordon, "if you ever come back, there will be so much trouble involved you will wish you got run over by a train instead. Understand?"

Spencer said nothing, but it was all too obvious that he did.


	7. Chapter 7

November passed by in a haze of smoke, and soon it was December.

"Snow's late this year," muttered James.

"That's lucky," replied Toby. "The snows can get really deep through the winter."

The students were progressing well on their locomotives; Thomas had started his E2's boiler. The only one who was behind was Diesel, who thanks to Thomas had to rewire his entire undercarriage.

It was also holiday time. Sodor Academy was famous for its elaborate decorations, and all of the students pitched in. Thomas enjoyed, after a hard day's work, looking at all the new decorations.

The front plaza was the most elaborate of all; the surrounding buildings would be bedecked with lights, framing an enormous Christmas tree covered with tinsel and elegant ornaments. Each of the students would receive their own present underneath.

* * *

><p>There was only about a week left until Christmas. Thomas was surprised to open the mail and see a box of his mother's homemade gingerbread cookies. They had always been a holiday highlight for Thomas. He shared some with all of the other students.<p>

"Delicious," said Gordon.

"Superb!" added Edward.

"Simply magnificent!" finished Duck.

Thomas suddenly noticed that Percy was nowhere to be seen. Searching the dormitories, he found Percy on his bed, sadly staring out the window.

"What's the matter, Percy?"

"Well . . . I, just, your cookies were great. Spectacular. You must really have a loving family that really cares a lot about you."

He sighed.

"I don't have a family. My mom died when I was a baby, and my dad lost me on a train when I was five or six. No one knew where he was, so they put me in an orphanage. But why didn't my dad find me? Did he not care about me? Was he glad I was gone?"

Percy started sobbing. Thomas didn't know what to say. He put a reassuring hand on Percy's shoulder, but Percy shrugged it off.

Thomas left the room. "I wish there was something I could do for him," he thought.

* * *

><p>The next morning Sir Topham Hatt himself came to see Thomas.<p>

"Thomas, there's an emergency. The shipment for the front plaza's in the station yard, but everyone's too busy to fetch it. I've heard good reports on your driving from Victor, and I'd like you to go and fetch it with one of the workshop engines. Just drop it off in the workshop yard, and Victor will take it from there. Can you do that?"

Thomas was so proud he thought he would burst. "Yes sir, of course sir!" He hurried off to fetch an engine.

Thomas had just arrived at the station house. He was waiting for the trucks to be coupled up, and went around back to the brake van to check the brakes. It was short trip, but important, and wouldn't let anything go wrong. He was climbing into the van when he saw a familiar face walking down the street.

"Hey, Polly!"

The golden-haired girl turned her head, and, seeing Thomas, walked over to him.

"What are you doing?"

"I've got the Christmas shipment."

"Wow. Isn't that a bit much for a first year student?"

"Not for me! I won't let anything go wrong. Here, come inside."

The two were standing in the brake van. Thomas was showing her everything, but he got the sense Polly already knew what he was telling her. He was heading over to the other side when he tripped. Reaching out blindly for support, he grabbed the brake lever and used it to stop his fall. There was a loud screech.

Polly looked alarmed. "I hope we're coupled to the engine."

"Oh no."

The trucks started to roll backwards, onto the main line.

* * *

><p>Polly and Thomas hung on for dear life as the runaway sped down the main line. Polly was screaming. Keeping himself from doing the same thing, he grabbed the radio and set it to Victor's frequency.<p>

"Vict-or, hel-p!"

"Thomas, my friend, what's going on?"

"Loose - brake lev-er," Thomas grunted, "runaway- main line, help!"

Victor's line went silent for a few seconds, then came back to life.

"I've called the signalman for this section. He'll divert you onto an old track. It should stop you in a bit."

"Why don't- we just use- the brake lever?" called Polly shakily from the back of the van.

"Oh, Right!" Thomas had completely forgotten about it.

Screeching loudly, the train rattled on for several more miles before clattering to a halt in an abandoned yard.

"Are you all right? Good. I'll send an engine as fast as I can, but it could take a while."

"Thanks, Victor, you're a lifesaver. Literally!"

"Nothing to it. See you soon!"

Thomas and Polly disembarked from the brake van. Everything seemed in order, and they walked around the yard, waiting for the engine.

The yard was very old. There were some old coal trucks, and a rusting tender. Thomas had just turned away from the train when he heard a loud, rasping cough.

"Who-who's there?" he asked, remembering his experience with "ghosts".

"Just me."

The two teens turned again, and saw a man standing across the line. He had black hair, which hung down his head in straggled locks. His clothes were torn, and it looked like he hadn't taken a bath in years. His left leg was bent into an awkward position, which made Thomas wince just looking at it.

"Funny of the railway men to send kids to find me. And what a way to do it! What's an old hobo to do?"

"We're not with the railway. I'm at the academy, and she stays in the village."

"Oh, the lovebirds took a joyride on some loose trucks."

Polly looked fed up. "Listen, you old crook. We're here by accident. There's an engine on the way right now. We could turn you in as soon as they get here."

The hobo smiled. "Ya got spunk, kid. I like that. I'm Bill Avonside. How do ya do?"

Polly slapped him. Bill just smiled and rubbed his cheek.

Suddenly, Thomas had a revelation.

"Are you related to Percy Avonside?"

Bill froze. "Percy? Dear lord, ya know him? How is he?"

"You do know him?"

"I figure I should. He's my son."

* * *

><p>It was Christmas Eve at the Academy. Everything was decorated, and there was a generally merry feeling in the air. Christmas dinner had just been eaten, and all of the students were gathered in the plaza, singing Christmas carols. Thomas had asked Victor if Polly could come, and Victor had agreed most heartily.<p>

"That girl showed a lot of sense the other day. Almost made up for you not having any!" he had said jokingly.

At last, it was time for the Tree Presents.

"All right! An all-brass dome! Perfect!" shouted James.

"Just the right size for my tram," said Toby, looking over his new sideplates.

Thomas himself had received a cylinder casing. It was nice, but he had been a little disappointed.

Only Percy did not receive a present. He stood by the side, watching the other students.

"Percy, come get your present!"

"I didn't get one, remember?"

"Yeah, ya did, kid."

Percy wheeled around. "Dad? DAD!" He ran over to him, and they embraced.

"I'm sorry I didn't find you, son. My leg was hurt, and I was dead broke. I can't tell you how many days I spent wishing I could see you."

Sir Topham Hatt stood up. "I've given Mr. Avonside a job as a workshop helper. He'll stay in the village."

Percy grinned from ear to ear. "It's a Christmas miracle!"

And to top it all off, snow started falling out of the dark winter sky.

Polly and Thomas watched from a distance.

"I'm glad Percy's happy," said Thomas.

"So am I. And a perfect day, too!" Added Polly, looking around. Suddenly, she smiled, and looked up. "Hey, look. Mistletoe." She laughed as Thomas ducked away. "All right, you can get away for now, but you owe me a kiss."

Thomas smiled.

"I got you a present." Polly handed Thomas a tiny, but well-wrapped box.

Opening it, Thomas discovered a little whistle.

"For your engine," said Polly.

"Thanks."

They hurried back towards everyone else and they all sang "Silent Night". Snow covered the plaza.


	8. Chapter 8

After the first snow at Christmas, the weather got steadily worse. The drifts piled higher and higher. Victor and Mr. Avonside had to work very hard clearing the paths between buildings.

One morning, there were ominous clouds on the horizon. Throughout the school, the P.A. crackled.

"Attention, students. Due to excessive amounts of snow, all classes have been cancelled for the day. We do not recommend exiting the dormitories, as a severe blizzard appears to be approaching."

All of the students heard this except:

James, who was sleeping,

Gordon, who was listening to his favorite band, "Express Trains", at over 100 db,

Henry, who was on his way to the nurse's office,

and Toby, who was busy trying install a boiler in his tram engine, which he'd been working on all night.

"Ugh," said James miserably. "This snow is too deep."

"You'd think they would have cancelled classes," added Gordon.

"I'm going to contract pneumonia!" moaned Henry.

They slung off their bags and began work on their locomotives just as the blizzard broke outside.

"So they're all too lazy to come to class." said James. "Not even Victor's here!"

"What is that godawful noise?" cried Henry, putting his hand to his ears.

It turned out to be Toby, who was welding a boiler. The other students tried to get him to stop, but the noise was too loud.

Suddenly, the lights went off, and with them, the welder.

"Hi guys. What's going on?" said Toby, noticing them for the first time.

"Look's like the power's out," said Gordon.

"We'd better report it to fat Hatt," grumbled James, who started for the door. He pushed as hard as he could, but the door wouldn't open. "Huh?"

Toby peered through the windows, where nothing could be seen but whiteness. "It looks like the snow's blocking the doors."

"We're snowed in," finished Gordon.

* * *

><p>"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" shouted Henry.<p>

"We're not gonna die," said James nonchalantly. "Just because we're snowed inside a workshop with no power, no heat, no food, and no water- oh no . . . "

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" shouted James and Henry in unison.

"Please," said Toby. "Let's just look for food. We can drink the snow."

"You can't drink snow! Snow isn't water!"

"Sure it is!"

"No it's not!"

"All right, let's look for food. We can light a fire with the firelighter's tools."

Soon the four were gathered around a small fire. Gordon was roasting a can of baked beans. James was playing a harmonica.

Henry was breathing into a paper bag.

"What's up with Henry?" asked James.

"He's hyperventilating. Does it all the time," said Gordon.

"Has anyone here read Lord of the Flies?" said Toby suddenly.

"No. Why? A fly king isn't going to help us."

"It's a book about kids who get stranded on an island and slowly kill each other. Considering that we're trapped here with limited food and no plan of action except to wait for the snow to melt, which could take days, even weeks, I think we need to find a way to agree that we won't start having homicidal thoughts."

Gordon sounded interested. "What are you going to do?"

"I thought maybe we could draft a contract."

James snorted. "A contract? Please. Don't go confusing us with your namby-pamby contracts. If we're going to agree on it, I say we use the time-honored tradition of spitting on it." He spit on his own hand and held it out. Henry and Gordon did the same. Disgusted, Toby obliged. They all shook hands.

* * *

><p>About a day had passed. James and Henry were playing a makeshift game of checkers with bolts, with Toby advising Henry.<p>

"Jump this one. From there, you're all set up to king yourself, and he can't touch you."

A few minutes later, Henry had captured all of James' pieces.

"Hey guys, come look at this," called Gordon.

They walked over and saw a battered old lorry.

"What are you going to use this for?"

"I figure if we get it running we could bust our way out of here."

Soon the lorry's engine was sputtering promisingly, and Henry had cleared a path to the door.

"Um, I don't think this will work," said Toby.

"Why not?" said James.

"Well, I've been calculating it, and ramming the doors would burst them open, but it would also make them collapse. I say we don't risk it."

"Listen, Toby-boy," growled James. "We're trying to get out. We finally come up with a way and you smash it with your stinkin' science. I say enough! Are we gonna listen to this do-nothing? NO! So SHUT UP, SMART BOY!"

With that, James picked Toby up and threw him into the bed of the truck. "Let's go."

Gordon pressed down on the gas, and the lorry shook and rumbled. Suddenly, it roared forwards towards the door. Henry pulled out his paper bag. James and Duck held on for dear life. With an earsplitting crash, they flew towards the doors. They crumpled on impact, and the lorry sped forward into six feet of snow.

"Come on, baby," said Gordon. He pressed down as hard as he could. The door frame rumbled.

Toby moaned. "To use a very tired phrase, I told you so."

Gordon gunned the engine. The lorry jumped forwards, and Toby tumbled out. He clutched the bumper with one hand, but was lying on the floor. The door frame started to collapse.

"James!" shouted Toby. "Help!"

James started to, but then thought about it. He pulled back his hand. Gordon gunned the engine again. With a roar, it burst through the snow. Toby lost his grip, and the last James saw of him was the small boy about to be crushed by the falling door frame.

* * *

><p>"You were so brave, James!" said Percy in admiration.<p>

"I tried my hardest, but Toby just couldn't hold on. I nearly fell with him, but-" James sighed. "He let go. If only I could've saved him."

"You did the best you could, James," said Thomas.

The three had returned safely. No one had seen James abandon Toby, so he had put his own spin on it. It had worked. James was showered with praise, and there was a feast held in his honor.

That night, James went to bed smiling, thinking of how everyone loved him.

But he couldn't sleep. In his mind's eye, he saw Toby staring at him. Saw him holding on, saw himself ignore his cries for help. Then, there was a loud buzz, the noise of Toby, welding the boiler. James jumped up and started pacing around the room.

"I tried to save him. I did. He couldn't hold on!" The buzz got louder.

"James, what are you babbling about?" groaned Edward.

"I TRIED! HE DIDN'T HOLD ON!" The buzz continued.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I WAS STUPID! PLEASE! NOOOOO!" Still the buzz went on.

Maddened by the noise no one else could hear, he threw open the door to his room and dashed into the hall.

"I KILLED TOBY!"

The other students groggily shoved their heads out their rooms.

"I'M SORRY! I WAS STUPID! BUT I DID IT! I KILLED TOBY!"

"No, you didn't."

James jumped out of his slippers. There, before him, was Toby, his brown clothes tattered, his shirt missing, his hair charred and caked with snow, but alive.

"TOBY! YOU'RE ALIVE!" James hugged him, then awkwardly stood back.

"What is going on?" There stood Sir Topham Hatt, dressed in his XXXXXXL pajamas, his top hat on his head.

"' just told you everything, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did. But you'll be punished later. Toby, how did you survive?"

"When the frame fell, I crouched in the lorry's rut, so it didn't kill me. I survived by drinking snow-which is water, by the way-and came up with an escape plan. First, I dug a tunnel as far as I could. Then, I removed my shirt, and stuffed it behind me, into a puddle of gasoline that leaked from the lorry's tank. I made a blast wall between the puddle and myself with a good deal of snow mixed with asbestos from the workshop walls. I then lit the shirt, using it as a fuse. When the flame reached the gas, it exploded, turning the tunnel into a cannon, and sending me flying to safety."

"That makes no sense," said Edward.

"Who cares?" said Toby. "It sounds like it might work."

"Makes perfect sense, then," said Edward. "Wait. Who would use asbestos in a workshop regularly used by kids?"

Sir Topham Hatt dashed away.

But no one cared. They just watched as Toby and James shook hands and smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

After several weeks, the snows started to subside. Classes were back on their normal schedule, and the school was running well.

One morning, as Thomas was looking at his "Classic British Trains" calender, he noticed something.

"Oh no."

"What?" called Percy, who was reading a book.

"Today's the thirteenth."

"So?"

"Tomorrow is Valentine's Day!"

"Oh right. Hatt gave us the day off."

"Do you realize what this means?"

"Absolutely nothing, unless you let the cheesy commercialism convince you that you need a date?"

"I need a date!"

Unfortunately for Thomas, there were no girls who were willing to date him.

"Will I die alone?" he asked in desperation.

"Thomas, don't worry about it. You're fifteen."

* * *

><p>The students were lined up at the yards, waiting for work assignments. Sir Topham Hatt assigned most of them to shunting, but he gave Thomas special instructions.<p>

"Thomas, a mainline engine's broken down. I need you to take the milk train with Rosie. No runaways this time."

As Thomas pulled the engine out of the shed, he wondered about Rosie. They didn't have any classes together, and rarely saw each other on campus.

He found out soon enough. Rosie was shy and withdrawn, but did her work without fuss. They reached the dairy without one word being spoken. On the way back, Thomas felt uncomfortable.

"So, where are you from?"

"I lived in the south. My parents were American, but they both died. I was adopted by another family."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. How about you?"

"I live in London with my parents and sisters. My mom says I'm related to a designer named Billinton. I might as well be, as I'm building one of his designs, an E2."

"I'm doing an American Dock Tank. Both engines worked at Southampton Harbor, I read."

"Yeah."

The idle chatter went on for a little while, when there was a loud racket from the front of the engine.

"What's happening?" asked Rosie in alarm.

"Sand box must be empty."

"I'll do it," said Rosie, grabbing the sand bag. She leaped nimbly out of the cab and onto the sideplates. From what Thomas could see from the window, Rosie was moving as quickly as she could along the side of the engine. The girl had nerve!

Soon the sandbox was full, and the mechanism was running well. Rosie was on her way back. She was just climbing onto the footplate when she slipped. Thomas watched in horror as she hung from the handrail, her grip slipping as she tried to keep

herself from falling onto the rails.

Thomas reached forward and grabbed her hand. With great effort, he pulled her to safety. She stood for a few seconds, catching her breath, then grabbed the shovel.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"Hey . . . Please don't tell Mr. Hatt. I know I was reckless, but . . . I-"

"I understand."

So much for conversation. They arrived at Sodor Junction just a few minutes later, and returned the engine without incident.

Thomas went to sleep thinking about the small girl who had been so daring.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Thomas slept late, thankful for the day off. Percy shook him repeatedly, and when that didn't work, dumped a glass of water on his head. That got Thomas up.<p>

"What was that for?"

"It's ten o'clock, slowcoach."

Keeping himself from punching his friend, Thomas got dressed and walked out onto the campus. There wasn't much to see. Most of the snows had melted, but the trees hadn't budded and the flowers hadn't sprouted.

Thomas was on the main plaza, thinking about the oddly overcast weather, when he bumped into someone and landed on the ground in a heap.

"Oops, sorry."

He looked up. It was Rosie. He marveled at how the wiry girl had been able to knock him over so easily, before noticing she was carrying a large sheet of steel.

He got up, and brushed himself off. "What are you doing with that thing?"

"Working on my engine. Day off, I know, but I've got nothing to do."

Thomas had an idea. "You don't have a date?"

"Nah."

"Well . . . I don't really have anything to do either. Maybe, you know, we could have lunch in the village, as friends?"

Her face lit up. "That would be great. Meet you at twelve thirty?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Thomas was walking by the shops on main street when he saw Rosie walking down the road. He checked his watch. Twelve thirty, on the dot.<p>

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Where do you want to eat?"

"I don't know. Hey, I know a place down by the station. Great food."

"That sounds fine."

They walked silently. Rosie was a very shy person, and withdrawn. That didn't mean she wasn't nice. Just . . . distant. Not at all

like Emily or Polly.

They sat down to lunch at a table by the platform. They chatted idly about their engines and friends, well, Thomas' friends, and ate their lunch. They were just finishing up when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hello, Thomas."

Thomas nearly jumped out of his seat. It was Polly! He had forgotten that she worked here. He nervously turned to face Rosie.

"Rosie, this is my friend Polly."

Rosie looked up from the newspaper she had picked up. "Hello, Polly."

Thomas sensed tension. "I'd better go pay." He hurried away from the table. He had to get himself and Rosie out of there as

soon as possible. He hadn't seen Polly's temper, but it was best not to tempt fate.

When he got back, the two girls were talking like old friends. Except that Polly's left eye was twitching slightly. She was clearing the table, and it was a miracle the glass she was holding wasn't broken.

Rosie was cheerfully oblivious, and telling Polly about how her life in the Academy.

"Rosie, let's go."

"What, oh, of course. Goodbye, Polly. It was nice to meet you."

As they were heading towards the door, Rosie spoke up. "Thomas, did you see this article in paper? It was talking about how a criminal escaped from jail. It called him 'Diesel 10'. What a funny name . . ."

There was a muffled sob from behind them, followed by a a horrible smash. They both turned around. Polly was standing over the table, which was lying on its side. The other diners were gazing upon the scene in surprise.

Polly, with clenched fists, stormed out of the restaurant, slamming the door behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Thomas found Polly by an old shed beside the station. She was staring down the track, where a plume of smoke was rising on the distant horizon as the express approached town.

Thomas had walked out with Rosie into the street, and then let her head back to the Academy. Thankfully, she didn't say anything about Polly's behavior.

Thomas gingerly walked up beside her. "I'm sorry."

She stared at him. "About what?"

"Rosie. I didn't know . . ."

"No, Thomas. It wasn't that. Or at least, it wasn't mostly that."

"What, then?"

"Do you remember what Rosie said about the criminal escaping?"

"Diesel 10?"

"Yes. Well, he was my brother."

* * *

><p>"What?"<p>

"My dad owned the Academy, with Mr. Hatt. Never had time for me, really. But he loved me. Mr. Hatt watched over us more. He was like an uncle to D and I."

"D?"

"My nickname for my brother. His name was Rudolph Diesel Gladstone."

"Rudolph Diesel?"

She gave a rueful smile. "My dad had an affinity for weird names. Like mine. Lady Polly Gladstone. 'Lively Polly', he'd call me. After a little engine he'd seen."

She fell silent. Thomas hated to ask, but he had questions. "What about Diesel 10?"

"He was enrolled in the Academy. You've probably heard his story. He showed me the claw, when he was making the engine. Gave me rides in it." Again the rueful smile.

"I was pretty young when he tested his engine. But I remember that day like it was yesterday. He showed off the claw. It was grabbing a metal girder when it got a workman instead. Tore up his arm and head. But D didn't admit it was his fault. Said the man had gotten in the way. He went crazy when he heard his engine, his pride and joy, would be torn up."

She paused.

"That night, he came into my room with a box of matches and a container of kerosene. Kissed me on my forehead and told me everything would be all right. My dad was in the workshop that evening."

A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I saw the smoke, I heard the sirens. But I couldn't figure out why Dad didn't come back."

"After the funeral, Mr. Hatt gave me a home at the station. The fire had taken so much of the school's money that he couldn't afford to take care of me himself. He watched over me from the Academy, and that's what I needed. He's a good man. But he stopped visiting. He didn't greet me, or let me know he was there for me."

She paused. "Sometimes, I wonder if he's forgotten me. Just like Dad, just like D . . ."

She started crying in earnest. Thomas put a reassuring arm around her, and she collapsed in his arms. There was a rattle and a roar as the two o'clock express roared through the station. They were covered in soot and ashes as it passed. Then it disappeared into the distance.

* * *

><p>They stood there, like that, for a little while. Then Polly pulled herself away. She had stopped crying, but her face was red. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"<p>

"I understand."

They looked at each other, both covered in black soot. Polly stared into his eyes, then looked away.

She stared after the express, as if making a decision. Then she turned to Thomas.

"There's something else you need to know."

"What?"

Polly opened the doors of the shed.

"This."

There was a little 0-4-0T with tiny side tanks and an open cab, painted purple with "Lady" written in flowing handwriting on the side.

"My dad built this with me."

"I'm sorry-" began Thomas.

Lady cut him off.

"No. Come here."

She headed into the cab and pointed to a small compartment. There was a keyhole.

"My dad hid something in there the night he died, right after the tests. I don't know what it is. But I do know about this."

She held up a small key that hung from her neck.

"You need the key to open it. This is why D escaped from jail. He doesn't want revenge. He wants whatever's in this box. I don't want him to get it. Which is why-"

She pulled it off.

"-I'm giving it to you."

Thomas was taken aback. "Are you sure?"

"More than anything." She put it around his neck. They stared at each other.

Polly looked away. "You ought to be getting back to the Academy."

There were several hours left, but Thomas didn't say anything.

"But before you go," she added, "let me show you a magic trick."

With a flourish of her hand, she smiled and put her hand on Thomas' shoulder. Almost instantly, his shirt was spotless. He looked at her incredulously.

"How did you do that? That was no card trick!"

"A good magician never reveals her secrets."

Thomas turned to leave. "Goodbye, Polly."

She smiled. "Call me Lady."


	11. Chapter 11

March rolled around soon enough. Most of the students' engines were nearly complete. The days were getting warmer and longer, and flowers were starting to bloom.

One day, Sir Topham Hatt gathered together all of the students in the Auditorium.

"I have a very important announcement to make. There is to be a festival at St. Pancras Station in London."

"London's King's Cross," snorted Gordon.

"Euston!" retorted Duck.

Sir Topham Hatt continued. "The officials have allowed me to bring students. I have selected eight of you: Gordon, Henry,

Edward, Duck, Molly, Percy, Emily, and Thomas. I have contacted your parents, and arrangements have already been made. We leave in two days, if you wish to go."

Everyone except the eight muttered angrily. "It's not fair," said James, "that four underclassmen get to go and I don't. Hatty's playing favorites."

Thomas and Percy were too happy to care.

* * *

><p>The big day came soon enough. Soon the eight were racing at the rapid speed of twenty miles per hour on the local train.<p>

"I can't wait," said Emily.

"I can," said Edward. "I have to keep working on my engine."

"You're already finished!" exclaimed Thomas. "You're just adding to it now."

Edward harrumphed, but smiled.

* * *

><p>They arrived in London at dusk. As Sir Topham Hatt had left early, the students were expected to find their own way to the hotel.<p>

"It's some hostel near the river," said Duck, holding the map in front of his face. "I just don't know how to get there."

"We'll ask the friendly locals for directions," said Molly.

"Well, we're back at the station," said Gordon, thirty minutes later.

"The rail yard, you mean," complained Henry. "This bad air is hurting my lungs."

"Don't worry, we'll find it," said Edward.

"Did you hear that?" cried Percy. They had just turned into a dark alley. Foosteps, not their own, echoed from the other end.

In the dim light, Thomas saw five teenage thugs glaring at them. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

"Step back!" cried Emily. "You don't want to mess with me!"

The oldest thug cackled. "Well, ain't you just a little spitfire."

Emily kneed him in the groin. The thug collapsed to the ground. The other thugs turned to the students.

"We could hold them in a fight," muttered Edward. "Eight of us, five of them . . ."

"Yeah," replied Gordon, "except for the fact that two of you are Edward and Duck. I think that me, Henry, and Emily could hold 'em, though."

The thugs all drew out pocketknives.

"Or not."

Just then, a voice from behind the thugs rang through the alley.

"Oi, what are you lot up to?"

The thugs turned. A tall teenager with a gray t-shirt and tattered jeans approached them. "Attacking harmless tourists, eh?"

"I'd hardly say we're harmless," whispered Duck, glancing at Emily.

"Ah, Stanley . . . we were just having some fun."

Stanley came closer. "Lay off 'em, or I'll call the police. I know they'd love to catch you doing something like this. I don't hold anything against firemen kids, but what you're doing . . . it's just shameful."

The thugs slinked away.

"Sorry about that." Stanley took Gordon's hand, shaking it vigorously. He looked to be about Thomas's age, but he was much taller, and more muscular.

"You saved our butts," said Gordon.

"Just doin' the right thing."

"We're very thankful. Could you direct us to the railway hostel?"

"Oh, so you're with the railway?"

"We're from Sodor Academy."

Stanley smiled. "I just knew you were Hatt-trained. He does a good job. My dad studied there, and he's doing all right as an engineer. But what can I say? Sure, I'll take you. I live in the neighborhood. Maybe tomorrow I'll show you my engine."

Percy stared. "You have your own engine?"

"Well, it's my dad's, but I was raised on the footplate. And he's so busy, what with the show . . ."

"Let's go," said Gordon.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Stanley was showing them his engines. Although Thomas liked Stanley immensely, he couldn't help but feel jealous.<p>

"I tell you, that Stanley is something else," said Gordon to Henry.

"Isn't he?" added Molly.

"We could use a few more like him at Sodor," said Gordon. "We've got some good students now, but he's got so much talent."

"He was showing me some modifications he'd made to that engine," said Duck. "He's a genius."

Gordon nodded. "He's way better than-" he froze, as if suddenly realizing that Thomas was only a few feet away. "Um, some of those fools back at the Academy. I mean, have you seen Diesel's work?"

"Stanley's a whiz at shunting. We'll be able to teach Victor a few tricks, I think," added Percy.

Thomas just seethed.

* * *

><p>Back at Sodor, Diesel was seething too. But he was seething because, while all of the other students had the day off, he was stuck in the workshop.<p>

"Lousy Southampton. Him and that dumb green shrimp and that blonde moron from town. I'd be out now if he hadn't ruined everything."

That evening, he was finally leaving the workshop when someone tapped him on the back.

"Hey kid!"

Diesel wheeled around. There was no one there. Looking closer he realized that there was someone in the shadows. He had a

shaved head. His face was obscured, but it had many scars and burn marks. And, oddly enough, where his arm should have been, metal glinted instead.

"I hate those kids too. Especially that girl. But the blue kid ain't that great either. Now listen."

Diesel was very suspicious, but if this guy had it out for Southampton, he'd listen.

"I'm gonna make those kid's lives miserable. Don't bother askin' me why. Just know that you could help. I'll pay ya big for it.

You just gotta do two things."

Diesel leaned forward. "What?"

The man smiled. "One, ya gotta watch him. Tell me everything he does. And tell me about places where he goes with the blonde, places he doesn't tell the others about. Meet me here every week, when no one's around."

Seemed simple enough. "What's the other thing?"

"Blue kid's gotta rope around his neck. Ya seen it? He's been wearin' it for a few months. There's a key tied to it. I want you to get that key- I don't care how, so long as the kid stays alive and he doesn't notice it's gone. Bring it to me, so I can make a copy. Then put it back. Ya got that?"

"Yeah."

The man grinned. His mouth was full of brown teeth. He cackled. "Excellent."

* * *

><p>Back in London, Thomas had had enough. He hated Stanley. Not because he'd done anything wrong, but because he did everything right. He was too perfect. Everybody loved him. This just made it worse, especially because, for some reason, they always compared Stanley to him.<p>

It had to end. And Thomas knew what he was going to do.

He didn't want to hurt Stanley. He just didn't want to make him seem so perfect.

Stanley had to carry a small line of wagons up a hill to another part of the yard. Thomas was on the brake van. Thomas had rigged the couplings on the wagons to snap and lubricated the van's brakes so that they wouldn't work.

The front wagon would break away, and there would be a small runaway. Thomas would leap out of the van, and change the points. The trucks would roll into a siding and hit a coalbunker. They'd all have a good laugh, the cars would be easily put back on the track, and Thomas would be praised as a hero.

Then things went wrong.

Just as Stanley was about to start, Percy got into the brake van.

"Percy, get off!" shouted Thomas.

"What's the matter? Nobody will mind."

The train was gaining speed. Just as Stanley's engine hit the top of the hill, the coupling snapped. The trucks rattled downhill.

Thomas was at a loss. Percy was blocking the door. There wasn't time for both of them to get out, and if Thomas carried out his plan, Percy could get hurt when the trucks stopped.

Thomas shoved Percy out of the door. The trucks rolled past the siding. Thomas knew he had to get out soon.

Just then, the trucks started down another, much steeper hill.

"Crud," said Thomas, before he was flung to the floor.

The signalman saw the commotion and diverted the runaway, which he assumed was empty, into an old warehouse district by the river Thames. The train raced through an abandoned shed and onto an old pier. It finally stopped after rolling onto an old barge.

The van, in which Thomas was lying unconscious, and several cars were on the barge as it snapped it moorings and floated out into the river.


	12. Chapter 12

Thomas sat up, rubbing his aching head. "What happened?" he thought.

The van was on its side. "Oh no," thought Thomas. "Was there an accident?"

Everything was rocking as Thomas pulled himself out of the door. He looked around. "Oh no."

On three sides of him was water, extending on to the horizon. On the fourth side was a pier, on which the barge he was on was slowly rocking. Thomas clambered onto the pier.

He looked around. Apparently, he was on an island or a beach that was covered with, large pine trees. Thomas didn't really understand. Where was he? The last things he could remember was the trucks accelerating down a steep hill. He must have crashed onto this barge, and then, maybe, he'd floated downriver . . .

But that meant he could be anywhere. He might have even floated out to sea. It certainly looked that way, with so much water all around.

Thomas walked into the forest. Pehaps there was someone here. He had to call his friends and Sir Topham Hatt, and tell them that he was all right. Was Percy all right? Thomas hoped so. They must be worried sick . . .

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, you don't know?" Emily demanded.<p>

"I've told you," replied the yardmaster. "We've sent people down to the warehouses. We don't know where that runaway went. it  
>could have stopped in a warehouse, or fallen into the river."<p>

Behind them, Percy paled.

"Relax, Percy." said Henry. "Thomas would have gotten out."

"For all we know, he was unconcious. He could be anywhere," said Edward.

"Why don't we go down to the quay and look?" asked Molly.

* * *

><p>After several hours of walking and following tracks, they arrived at an old pier.<p>

"This can't be it," moaned Emily.

"There's no trace of him," added Henry.

"Um, guys . . ." called Percy. He was kneeling down, looking into the water. They all came to look. There, in the water, was a  
>truck.<p>

* * *

><p>Thomas hurried through the forest. He had seen no sign of people anywhere. The forest was getting thicker. Thomas didn't know the time, but he probably only had a few hours before it got dark.<p>

Then, he heard rustling from some bushes. He wheeled around. Nothing.

"Probably just a deer," he thought.

But the rustling came again. And again. Finally, Thomas was hit in the back of the neck by a gently thrown pinecone.

"I know you're there!" he shouted. "I'm lost. I need help. Can you tell me where I am."

Slowly, out of the undergrowth emerged three people. Two were small children, probably no more than ten, who appeared  
>identical, wearing gray and orange shirts. Behind them a tall teenager wearing a blue shirt. All of their clothes were tattered, and they were filthy.<p>

"Who are you? Where am I?" asked Thomas.

"I'm Bash," said the gray one. "I'm Dash," said the orange one. "And I'm Ferdinand," finished the blue one.

"You're on Misty Island," all three said at once.

* * *

><p>"No."<p>

"Polly-"

"Lady."

"Fine, Lady, they found the trucks. Thomas was probably unconcious," said Sir Topham Hatt.

"I still don't believe it."

"Thomas didn't make it. It's horrible, I know, but we have to move on. I've contacted his parents, and they're coping as best they can. I know you knew him as well as anyone-"

"And you didn't."

"He was my student."

"But you didn't know him. Just like you don't know me, even though I'm practically your daughter."

"Lady, this isn't the time-"

"Look, if you knew him, you'd know that he wouldn't die. Thomas is too smart for that. I know he's alive."

Then she hung up.

* * *

><p>The students were trying to cope. Even though the railway show had started, they stayed in their hotel rooms.<p>

Percy was playing chinese checkers with Molly and Emily. Molly noticed he was fingering a small, dull yellow key.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"Oh, the key? It's just a key to my briefcase lock."

"Kinda looks like the one Thomas wears around his neck," said Emily. "It's kinda wierd, when you think-"

She then realized her mistake, and went deathly quiet.

Gordon poked his head in.

"If you need us, Henry and I will be in Edward and Duck's room," he said.

"Why?" asked Molly.

"Edward went cold turkey on coffee, and Duck's OCD, so he probably can't handle him."

"Don't want to be down there, then," said Emily, grimacing.

After Gordon and Henry had left, Stanley walked in.

"Hey, you guys. You might want to look at this."

Stanley held an old rope.

"It's a mooring rope. I found it on the pier. The one end was tied to a pillar, but the other looks like it snapped, and fairly recently."

"Did you see a van in the water?" asked Molly.

"Does this mean . . . " said Percy hestitatingly.

"Thomas could still be alive!" finished Emily.

* * *

><p>"You see, this was a logging island . . ." said Bash.<p>

"-with a unique tree species, the jobi tree," finished Dash.

"That's right," finished Ferdinand.

"Americans bought the logging rights. All our families lived in the logging village."

"But then the island flooded."

"That's right."

"So the company left. We stayed. Our parents are dead. But we do okay."

"Those are ours." said Dash. He was pointing to three American logging-type engines. There a fourth, a long, rusted black engine, but Thomas didn't ask about it.

The three led him to a cabin. "We'll ask Hiro about what to do."

"Who's Hiro?" asked Thomas.

* * *

><p>Hiro was an old Japanese man. He was lying on the floor of the cabin. He appeared to meditating, but looked up when they came in.<p>

"Well, what have you three brought me this time?"

"Hiro, this is Thomas. He said he washed up."

"Mr. Hiro, sir, I need to get home. Do you have a phone, I need to call Sir Topham Hatt. He's a very good man, and-"

"So you know Topham." Hiro smiled. "He is a good man. I used to work for him before I came here."

"What?"

"I was a teacher at the academy. That black engine- it's mine. I came here to run trains- they said they needed an enigneer  
>with great expertise, and I needed a challenge. I was crippled in an accident and forgotten when they left." He moved to his knees, obviously grimacing with pain.<p>

"That's terrible! You need medical attention."

Hiro was nonchalant. "I'm alright. I guide these three, and they bring me food from the mess hall."

"I'll find someway to help him," thought Thomas.

Then he asked, "Is there any way off this island?"

"There is a causeway. It is old, but I believe that it will hold."

"Why haven't you already used it?"

"We're content here," said Hiro. But then he paused. "Perhaps, however, these three should leave the island. They can't live here forever."

Just then, Thomas remembered his friends. "Do you have a phone?"

"Yes. We'll have to power up the generator."

"I want to call my friends, and let them know I'm all right."

"We have very little oil, and it is crucial to firing up the engines."

"I'm sure there's enough to power the generator."

Hiro smiled. "Very well."

* * *

><p>It was chaos in Edward's room. Gordon and Henry had locked them all in, to keep it from spreading. Duck was reorganizing his encyclopedia collection (he took it everywhere) obsessively. Henry had snapped, and was hyperventilating in the corner.<br>Gordon was in the bathroom, flushing one of Edward's secret caffiene stashes.

Edward was in a living Hell. He had never thought that it would be this bad.

"I'm probably exaggerating the effects. The placebo effect," he thought. But he was still sure that he was hallucinating.

The phone rang. Edward, deciding to obey his inner demons, picked up.

"Edward?"

"Thomas?"

"I am hallucinating," he thought.

"Edward, I'm alright. I'm on Misty Island, which is, uh, crud, I don't know where it is. I'm sure you'll find it. I'm gonna try to get home. Just tell the others I'm okay. OK?"

Edward didn't answer.

"Edward."

"Thomas, I am trying to break free from a prison called caffiene, and I'm still not sure if I'm hallucinating."

"Edward, get Gordon."

Edward turned around. "Gordon! Thomas is on the phone!"

Gordon walked out of the bathroom. "This is bad. You're hallucinating."

"That's what I said. But he wants to talk to you. Just humor me, okay?"

Grdon picked up. "Hello?"

"Gordon! I'm on Misty Island. I'm alive. I'm coming home. We don't have much power. Uh- tell Lady-"

The line went dead.

* * *

><p>"Misty Island, Misty Island. Here it is." said Duck, leafing thorugh his encyclopedia. "Oh, and it's a entry number that's a multiple of four, that's good . . ."<p>

"Just tell us about it," said Emily.

"it's a small island, used to have a logging company, it's, ah, in the Thames estuary. There's a small causeway . . ."

"That's how he's getting home!" shouted Gordon.

"Wait!" cried Duck. "Says here the causeway was nearly broken in a storm. It's highly unsafe."

"Oh no," said Molly.

"We have to stop him!" shouted Percy.

"How?" moaned Gordon. "There probably aren't any trains fast enough to get there. The roads would take too long. I'd take my engine, but you can't run a light express engine on the mainline on such short notice."

"I'll go." said Stanley.

"What?" everyone cried at once.

"I can run light there very easily, very fast. But it'd just be me. No room for another. You'd slow me down."

"There's a slow goods," called Duck, checking a schedule. "We'll meet you and Thomas there."

"Godspeed," said Edward, shaking his hand. "Now Go!"

It was only after Stanley was racing down the mainline that he realized that he didn't have the faintest idea of how he would save Thomas.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: I know caffiene withdrawal isn't as bad as Edward makes it out to be. I just try to be family-friendly about addictive substances.<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

The wind was howling as Thomas set out for the engines. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" he asked Hiro for the thousandth time.

"You go. I'd only slow you down."

"I'll call the hospitals. They'll come and get you."

Hiro smiled. "Go."

Now Thomas was riding in the largest engine, a Climax, with Ferdinand. Bash and Dash took their engines ahead. "We know these lines better than Ferdinand," they'd said. "You follow us."

The rain poured as they rattled over the old two-track causeway. Eventually, Thomas could see the lights of a town in the far distance.

"I can see land!" he shouted. But he was interupted by the sudden crunch of gravel and rock.

The engine shook. Thomas leaned out the window. Ahead Bash and Dash engines were listing dangerously toward the sea. The engines rattled to a halt.

"The causeway's collapsing!" shouted Ferdinand.

"Keep going!" cried Thomas. "We can make it!"

"Our fires are out, and we've no oil to fire them back up," replied Ferdinand mournfully.

Bash and Dash were shouting. Thomas could see the raging water starting to engulf the twins were trapped.

Thomas hung his head in despair. Then, in the far distance, he saw the gleam of an engine's headlamp. But it was heading away. This might be the only chance.

He shoved Ferdinand away from the controls and grabbed the whistle cord. He yanked it for all it was worth. The loud, two chimed whistle echoed eerily through the storm. Thomas kept pulling until every ounce of steam left in the boiler had left through the whistle. Then he fell back, and hoped.

The headlamp, gleaming from the shore, stopped moving. Then it reversed. "Please," thought Thomas.

Stanley raced his engine through the storm. The causeway had to be nearby. But what if he'd missed it? Grimacing, he kept going.

Then, he heard a whistle. It was the loudest, longest whistle he'd ever heard. He stopped his engine.

Through the storm, he could just make out the failing gleam of several locomotives headlamps.

He reversed. There was a switch, branching off to a track that headed directly for the shore. Stanley kicked his throttle into full gear.

Thomas heard the wheesh of steam as Stanley's engine pulled alongside. "Thomas!" he called.

Thomas jumped out of the engine and ran to Stanley's engine.

"The causeway's giving way. There are three other people with me. We've got to get their engines free."

Stanley groaned. "I can't push three engines."

Then, Thomas had an idea. "I know someone who can."

Moving quickly, Stanley and Thomas carried Hiro to his engine. "Hurry!" he called. "Couple your engine behind. Mine's faster."

Thomas was about to get in with Hiro when Stanley said, "you rigged the couplings."

Thomas was shocked, and he said nothing.

"You must have sabatoged the brakes too. That's why you couldn't stop."

"Stanley-"

Stanley just looked at him sadly. "How cruel was I, that I made you do that? I'm sorry, Thomas."

The two engines raced through the rain. "We don't have much time," said Hiro.

At last, they'd reached the logging kids. Hiro gingerly pushed his engine behind Ferdinand's.

With a loud wheesh of steam, he opened the throttle. Although the engine had been running well, there was no telling what would happen when it was faced with such a strain.

Hiro then signaled Stanley to started pushing.

With a creak, and a clatter, and several bangs, the cavalcade began to move.

The water lapped at their wheels as the five engines clattered across the causeway.

Finally, the ground became level again. "We've passed the worst," said Hiro.

Half an hour later, the engines limped into the town's station. Edward, Toby, Duck, Emily, Gordon, Henry, and Molly rushed over.

"THOMAS!" they all shouted. A mass group hug ensued.

After everyone had been introduced, Edward went to call the hospital for Hiro.

Sir Topham Hatt arrived the next day. "All of you can stay at Sodor until we work out a proper home for you," he told Bash,  
>Dash, and Ferdinand.<p>

"I'll head back to London, then," said Stanley.

"No, you can come to," said Hatt. "I've contacted your father. You can stay for the rest of the term."

Everyone cheered.

When they had all finally come home, there was a great celebration. Lady had clung to Thomas for so long that he was as red as James's jacket when she'd finally left to meet Hiro.

Thomas frantically unpacked that evening. He was glad to back at the Academy. He suddenly realized that, even though he'd only been there for eight months, he truly thought of it as home.

He hurried out of the room, pausing only to grab Lady's key, which he'd left on the table next to Percy's things. It was a bit duller than usual, a mundane yellow instead of gold, but Thomas figured that was due to all the strife he'd been through.

He walked over to Stanley, who was sitting on the stairs. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm the one who tried to replace you."

"No, I'm the one who got mad at a guy whose only crime was being a better person than I was."

"I'm no saint," said Stanley.

"Neither am I," replied Thomas. "But can we at least be friends."

Stanley smiled, and they both shook hands.

The next night, Diesel walked into the workshop.

The man materialized out of the shadows.

"Well?"

"Thomas just got back yesterday, but I've kept my eye on him."

The man leaned forward. "And? What's he up to?"

"He and the blonde go to this shed down by the station. He's only been down once that I've seen, but the blonde goes there every day."

The man smiled. "Good. What about the key?"

Diesel grinned. "Lifted it offa his neck when he was asleep. Took it to a keysmith about an hour ago, got it copied."

He held it out. "Tomorrow, he'll never know it was gone."

The man smiled. "You've done a good job." He turned around.

Diesel coughed. "What about my pay?"

The man turned around. "Oh, I'd forgotten. Here's your blood money, Judas."

Diesel scoffed. "I'm no Judas, Thomas deserves-"

His eyes widened momentarily.

The wrench hit his head with a bloody clunk.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Note:<strong>

**a) when Stanley says "how cruel was I?" he's not being sarcastic he's serious.**

**b) I don't know how a clunk can be bloody. It just can.**

**c) There's a secret hidden in this chapter and the last one which could have an impact on the climax. Try to figure it out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**It's the climax! DUN DUN DUN!**

* * *

><p>Soon, the big day had arrived. It was time for testing.<p>

Everyone was excited. Thomas had barely slept the last night. He was busily chattering with the other students.

"I can't wait to show off my engine's modifications," said Edward. "I've made some great improvements to the original design."

"They're letting me do speed trials on the mainline," said Gordon excitedly.

"Yes, and I'm sure that you'll beat the Mallard," said Emily sarcastically.

In no time, they had finished breakfast, and were heading down to the workshop.

Percy was walking slowly. "What's the matter?" asked Thomas.

"I'm worried. What if my engine doesn't work? I'd make a fool of myself in front of everyone."

"Are you kidding? You're absolutely brilliant. Your engine's gonna win first place!"

Percy smiled. "Thanks, Thomas."

Just then, Boco, an older Diesel major, ran up. "Have you seen Diesel? He's supposed to be getting fuel from the depot with me."

"I haven't seen him since last night," said Thomas.

Just then, Victor pulled open the workshop doors.

Rosie screamed.

There, on the floor, was Diesel, his head cut open and bleeding.

* * *

><p>Victor was the first to react. He rushed forward to Diesel., and picked him up. Heheld his chest to his ear for a few seconds, then looked up.<p>

"He's still alive. Gresley, call an ambulance. Stirling, grab my first aid kit from the office."

The two dashed away.

Victor set Diesel back down on the floor. Thomas knelt beside him. "How did this happen?"

"He was attacked," said Edward. "No way it could be accidental. And probably with a wrench or another blunt instrument."

"Who would attack Diesel?" wondered Percy.

Thomas resisted the temptation to comment on Diesel's unpopularity. He picked up Diesel's bag, which had fallen to the floor beside him, and dumped it out.

Everything looked normal. There were textbooks, some pieces of paper, two pencils, and a few loose screws and bolts. Then Thomas spotted a small brown journal. He opened it.

Inside, he read:

April 30. Southampton and the blond girl were down at the station again. They sat on the platform for a while. The blond looked at an old shed, then they joined Avonside and went back to the Academy.

Note: I am still working on getting the key. Visited the locksmith yesterday to see about copy-making.

Thomas froze. "Oh no."

"What's the matter, Thomas?" asked Percy.

"Diesel was working for Diesel 10. He was watching me, and I think he copied my key."

Percy shook his head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Just come on. I'll explain on the way. Lady is in danger." And Thomas dashed away.

* * *

><p>Thomas and Percy dashed onto the platform. Thomas was out of breath from running and explaining everything to Percy at the same time. Percy was also out of breath, because he wasn't really in shape.<p>

"She's not in the café," said Thomas anxiously. He hurried around to the shed, then stopped dead in his tracks.

The shed doors were open, and there was nothing inside.

Percy stood beside him. "Has he got Lady? Diesel 10, I mean."

Thomas nodded grimly. "Probably. And he's got my key, and the engine."

He thought for a moment, then turned to Percy. "Run back to the workshop. Tell everyone what's going on, and bring both of our engines. I've got my radio, so keep in contact."

"What will you be doing?"

"I'll be doing what any smart person would do. Calling somebody who's smarter than them."

Edward's radio buzzed.

* * *

><p>Edward grabbed it. "Hello?"<p>

"Edward! Listen-"

"Thomas, this is the second time within a month that you've called me with life-or-death information. Why am I your go-to guy?"

"'Cause you're smarter than me! Now listen. Grab Duck or Toby, preferably both, and get to the nearest signalbox. I need to know about an unregistered class 42 diesel. And you should probably call the police, too."

"Thomas . . . is this about what I think it is?"

"Yes, and Lady, and maybe all of us, are in danger."

Edward hung up, and hurried away.

* * *

><p>James, Emily, and Toby were in the workshop, firing up their engines. They were all wondering about Diesel. And, well, James was also boasting about his engine.<p>

Percy stumbled in, and collapsed. Emily ran over. "What's the matter?"

"Thomas . . . should try . . . running to the station and back . . . in five minutes." He sat up.

"Diesel 10's on the loose and we all could be in danger!"

Toby gawked. Emily jumped up.

"Come on, let's go help!"

James backed away. "Hey, not all of us can be adventurers."

Emily grabbed his ear. "AIIIIEEE! Okay! But my engine takes forever to warm up!"

"Emily can take Thomas's engine, and I'll take mine," said Percy. "You bring Toby later."

James rubbed his ear and climbed into his cab as two tank engines raced away.

* * *

><p>Thomas breathed a sigh of relief as Percy and Emily pulled up.<p>

"You guys are great. Although I didn't figure on Emily coming."

Emily jumped down. "You need someone to kick butt for you." She smiled. "Great job on the engine. Runs like a dream. This thing could outrace a Warship any day."

"I hope we won't have to test that," said Thomas. He grabbed the radio. "Edward! What's up with that diesel?"

"I've heard reports of an unregistered diesel heading for the old branchline that leads to the tunnel."

"Thanks, Edward. Did you find Duck or Toby?"

"Toby's at the workshop, but I've got Duck."

"Good. What about the police?"

"They're on their way, but it'll take a while. Don't do anything stupid."

"Okay, thanks. Keep listening. I'll call again soon."

* * *

><p>Thomas, Percy, and Emily hurried their engines down toward the branchline. In the distance, Thomas saw a thin line of diesel fumes rising into the sky.<p>

He carefully braked his engine, and Percy did the same. They stealithily crept to a halt about a quarter of a kilometer from them, around a curve.

Walking carefully through the woods, Thomas suddenly caught sight of the Warship and Lady's engine. He could also make out the figures of Diesel 10 and, thankfully, Lady.

Thomas knelt in the bushes and watched.

* * *

><p>"What's the matter, Sis? Didn't you miss me?" Diesel 10 laughed.<p>

"Shut up, D." Lady scowled.

"What made you so cocky? You musta grown up. Ya gotta boyfriend?"

Lady winced. Diesel 10 smiled. "Really? Nah, can't be. I haven't been in jail that long."

"Leave me alone, D."

Diesel 10 stepped toward Lady's engine. "I'll do that. I wouldn't harm you. Don't need to. Because I have-"

He pulled out the key. "This." Lady gasped.

"Like it? I do. It's shiny. But it'll also open a certain compartment that someone's cowardly father locked to keep something from me."

He stepped into the cab. "Don't even think about running. I don't want to hurt you, but I can't have you ruining what I've got in mind for this town." At his side, a gun glinted in the sunlight.

Diesel 10 carefully stuck the key in the keyhole. "Finally!" he cried.

But it wouldn't go in.

Diesel 10 snarled. He pushed it harder. But it was stuck.

"No! Nononononono! You must go in!"

But the key wouldn't budge.

Then his head was clouded with pain.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Lady! Hurry!" cried Thomas.<p>

Emily dashed over to them. "He's out, but not for long. He is out of the engine, though."

"We've got to get out of here," said Percy, already inching back towards his engine.

Lady ran towards her engine. "We have to take it with us. He already had it steamed up." She got into the cab. Emily jumped in behind her.

From the side of the tracks, Diesel 10 was already moving.

Thomas and ran back to his engine and opened the throttle wide.

* * *

><p>Edward picked up the radio. "What's up?"<p>

"Well, we got Lady, but Diesel 10's on our tail."

"That's bad."

"With three oil tankers behind him."

"Worse."

"Listen, I think we can keep ahead of him for a while. Get the police to set up a barricade down the line."

"All right. Except- wait, how will you get back on the mainline?

"What are you talking about?"

"The station's clogged with trains because of testing. Even Gordon and Henry are out there. It'd take an organizational genius to route four fast-moving locomotives through that mess."

The line was silent for a moment. Then, "Um . . . Duck?"

"What, just because I'm OCD, means I'm some kind of savant? That's a very bad generalization."

Silence.

"Okay, I can do it. But we need someone at the station."

* * *

><p>James grabbed his radio. "What now?"<p>

"James!" It was Edward. "Are you at the station?"

"Yeah. Me and Toby got in ten minutes ago, but no one was there."

"Thank god! Get to the signalbox!"

"What?"

"You need to do some switching. Fast!"

* * *

><p>Gordon and Henry had had a wonderful time doing speed trials. Gordon's engine had reached at least 150 kmph. Then, Gordon's radio buzzed.<p>

"Hello?"

"Gordon! It's Edward. I don't have time to explain this, but just know that there's going to be a lot of stuff going on. Try to alternate between going really fast, and not derailing on switches."

"What?"

"Jeez, why do you people say 'What'? Am I not clear?"

And he hung up.

* * *

><p>Thomas's E2 rattled into the station, and immediately hurdled onto another track. He could hear switches clanging across all the lines as the four engines raced onward.<p>

* * *

><p>"Off ten, on, and off" said Duck, pointing at a switch and looking back up at the yard.<p>

"Hit the left switch to siding #5 for ten seconds, then change it back, then hit the right switch!" shouted Edward.

"Grab the fifth lever -to the right, not the left-!" shouted Toby. James scrambled to pull it.

Thomas braced himself as a passenger train barreled towards him. Luckily, he was diverted onto a side track, and the other train continued on its way.

"Pull the next one over!" Toby shouted, and James grabbed the other lever.

Thomas was on the siding for barely any time at all before he was back on the main line.

* * *

><p>At last, they had left the station behind.<p>

"Thanks, you guys. Duck, you're a genius," Thomas said.

"What about me?"

"You were also very clever at pulling those levers, James."

"Um, Thomas?" asked Emily. "We still have a psychotic, homicidal arsonist who's bent blowing us all up behind us."

"Yeah . . ."

Thomas grabbed the throttle and opened it wider.

The tank engines were putting up a good fight, but the Warship was gaining on them.

"We can't hold out for much longer," said Lady.

Thomas looked out of the cab, and realized that the Warship was on the same track as him.

Just then, a giant metal claw nearly grabbed him.

"AAAAHHH! What was that!" screamed Thomas.

"That was the Warship's claw," muttered Lady grimly.

Percy, whose engine was the farthest ahead (a testament to the fact that, deespite it all, he could build a good engine), called out, "I can see them! They're just ahead!"

"Who?" asked Emily.

"The police! They've set up a barricade on the other side of that bridge!"

Thomas squinted, and sure enough, could just make out the police in the distance.

"Oh no," Lady's voice echoed over the radio.

Thomas turned around. Diesel 10 had climbed out of the Warship, and was standing by the tanker with- a match!

"He's gonna blow us all away!" screamed Percy.

Thomas thought for a few seconds. The petrol would explode after they reached the barricade, destroying anything and anyone nearby. Unless . . .

Thomas grabbed the brake lever. "Emily, Percy, Lady . . . I'm glad I knew you all."

"What are you talking about, Thomas?" asked Lady, in a worried voice.

"Percy . . . when my family comes, tell them that I love them." Thomas pulled the lever. Sparks flew from the E2's wheels.

The others slowed with him. "We're not leaving you, Thomas," said Emily.

"Just go!" shouted Thomas. "He'll collide with me any second now!"

As if confirming his words, the engine shook from the impact of the Warship.

"Thomas! Come on!" shouted Percy.

Lady's engine drew level with him. He stared into Lady's face for just one second.

From behind him, the petrol tankers caught on fire. Emily jammed the throttle full forward. Percy stared.

Lady jumped from the cab and launched herself at Thomas.

Lady and Percy's engines sped across the bridge.

Diesel 10 screamed in anger.

The bridge exploded in a massive fireball.

And everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>See, this is why it's rated "T".<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey folks, I'd like to thank you for reading this far into my story. Sorry for the typos. I wanted to keep you in suspense for a while before uploading the last chapter, but I think it's been long enough. I may do a sequel someday.**

* * *

><p>Thomas's eyelids flickered open for just one second. Then they closed again.<p>

But not for long. Thomas slowly opened them again, and peered at the discordant shapes and colors that were slowly sorting themselves into intelligible objects.

"Hey everybody, he's waking up!" shouted Percy.

Thomas tried to sit up, but he couldn't do it.

"Watch it, son," said the doctor. "Your head took quite a blow. Don't try to move too much."

Percy, Emily, James, Gordon, Henry, Duck, Edward, and Toby were all leaning over him.

"What happened?" asked Thomas in a weak voice.

"The bridge exploded," said Edward. "Both the warship and your engine were destroyed. Diesel 10 was presumably killed. You should be dead too-"

"But Lady jumped out of the cab at you and pushed you out," finished Emily.

"Lady!" cried Thomas, springing forward as much as he could.

"I'm right here," came a voice to his right.

Thomas turned his head. There was Lady. She was bruised and her leg was in a cast, but she wasn't dead.

"That stunt should've killed you both," said the doctor. "But you're both alive. It's like magic."

Lady smiled and winked at Thomas.

* * *

><p>About a week later, Thomas and Lady were walking down to the station, like they had done so often before. Except this time, Lady was on crutches, and Thomas had to stop periodically to let his head stop spinning.<p>

"Are you sure you want to do this, Lady?" asked Thomas.

"I need to know."

Thomas and Lady had left the hospital only the day before. Thomas was feeling much better, even though he'd been told that the injury was quite serious. His parents had been to see him. They had wanted to take him home straightaway, but he'd convinced them to let him stay for the last week.

He took in the station, wanting to savor the sight, but Lady was all business. She hobbled over to the shed straightaway.

She flung open the door to the shed, where her engine stood waiting. Sir Topham Hatt had wanted to move it to the workshop, but Lady insisted that it stay.

Lady flicked on the light and went to the cab. She pulled out the key to the compartment.

It was not, however, the key that Thomas had been wearing around his neck when Diesel made a copy of it.

It was the key to Percy's suitcase.

The two had become mixed up when they were coming home to the Academy. Diesel had unknowingly made a copy of it, and given that to Diesel 10.

It was only because of the two keys being mixed up that Diesel 10 had been distracted enough for Lady to escape.

When Edward had told Thomas that he'd figured this out, Thomas had smiled. But inside, he had been rather frightened that they'd been saved because of this accident.

Thomas considered this as he watched Lady put the key in the keyhole. This time, it turned smoothly.

She opened the compartment.

* * *

><p>There was nothing inside.<p>

Nothing, except for a few slim pieces of paper at the bottom.

Lady picked them up and examined them.

She gasped.

"What is it?" asked Thomas. She held one out to him.

Thomas grabbed it and examined it. It read:

_Rudolph D. Gladstone_

_Age: 18_

_Major: Diesel_

_Class: 42 "Warship"_

_Locomotive Performance: A+ _

_Operation: A+_

_Locomotive Design: A+_

_Driving Skill: A+_

_Creativity: A+_

_Comments: A flawlessly designed piece of machinery. The claw was brilliant, and may have real-railway applications._

It was signed by Sir Topham Hatt and one William Gladstone.

"This- this is what he was trying to get- what he would kill for-" gasped Lady.

She broke down crying.

Thomas almost joined her.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, the term ended. The students were all preparing to go home.<p>

But before they left, there was to be a grand celebration by the tracks, with all the engines out for display.

"Are you ready yet?" groaned Percy, as Thomas went through his suitcase again.

"I don't want to forget anything," said Thomas. "We leave tomorrow morning, and there's no telling how long we'll be awake tonight. It'll probably be a challenge to get out of bed."

"I can't wait to go. My dad and I bought a little cottage last week, down in the village. We're staying over the summer, and I'm sure to be back next year."

He looked at Thomas. "You are coming back?"

Thomas laughed. "Of course I am. I'd never leave you guys."

Percy smiled. "So are you ready now?"

Thomas stood up. "You bet."

* * *

><p>They walked down to the tracks. There were several tents of food set up, but most of the students were milling around outside.<p>

"Hi guys!" called Toby. "It's been a great year, huh?"

"Definitely," said Thomas.

"Did you hear about Diesel? He's just been ejected from the hospital, and they're sending him to a correctional facility."

"Hopefully, that's the last we'll see of him," said Thomas.

"Hey Victor, have you seen Lady?" he called.

"No. Sorry, my friend."

Thomas walked past Edward and Duck, who paused their shouting match about standard gauge vs. broad gauge to greet him, and headed over to the upperclassmen.

They were busy chatting about their designs' respective railways when Thomas arrived.

"I tell you, the LNER's the best," said Gordon.

"I disagree. The -achoo- LMS is far superior," said Henry.

"When I graduate, I'll build a railway that's better than any of them," said James.

"And I will ride it each and every day," said Thomas cheekily.

"Hello Thomas!" said Gordon. "Are you ready for the end of the year?"

"I suppose. I'll miss this place."

Emily ran up to greet them. "Sorry I'm late, had to run my engine round to its siding."

"What's up with that engine under a tarp?" asked Thomas.

"I- don't know." said Gordon hastily.

"It's just been there," added James.

"Too bad about your engine, Thomas," said Henry, changing the subject.

The students began to cluster around the podium, where Sir Topham Hatt was about to begin his speech.

"It has been nine months," he began, "Since all of you arrived. Some of you have attended the year before this, and I am pleased with the progress you have made. You have come so far."

"But some of you were new to the Academy. They ranged from the most inexperienced child-"

Percy blushed.

"-to daring, creative engineers-"

Emily nodded.

"-to experts on trains."

Duck smiled.

"But all of you have grown so much. You have built your own engines, and run them. All were simply magnificent."

Everyone cheered.

"But your character has also grown. You have gained confidence, learned morality, and become more courageous. I praise you for all of that. You have been wonderful students."

Everyone cheered very loudly.

* * *

><p>"I have some last-minute announcements."<p>

"Firstly, we have a new teacher. Please welcome Mr. Hiro!"

Hiro stepped onto the stage, and everyone applauded.

"Next, we will award scholarships. Mr. Avonside and Mr. Diesel recieved scholarships last year. This year, we will give full scholarships to two more students.

First, we have Stanley Maxwell."

Stanley walked onto the stage, wearing a suit, his hair combed. Sir Topham Hatt gave him an envelope. Everyone cheered.

"I will give the second scholarship to a student who should have come here long ago. Lady Gladstone!"

Thomas was dumbstruck. The cheering came to a crescendo.

Lady hobbled onto the stage, still using crutches, but magnificent nonetheless. She was wearing a dress (the first time Thomas had seen her do so), her hair was, for once, brushed, and, well, she looked beautiful.

Thomas cheered louder than anyone else.

* * *

><p>"Finally, I would like to announce the winners of the testing."<p>

Everyone went quiet. Thomas knew he wouldn't win, as he hadn't tested, but he hoped Percy and his other friends would do well.

"Fifth Place, Emily Stirling!"

Emily nearly glowed as she accepted the prize.

"Fourth Place, Percy Avonside!"

Thomas clapped Percy, who looked shocked, on the back, and watched as he walked onstage.

"Third Place, Gordon Gresley!"

No surprises there, although Thomas knew Gordon had probably wanted first.

"Second Place, Edward Furness!"

Thomas was slightly surprised, as he was sure Edward would've gotten first. But Edward still looked happy.

"Finally, in first place, Thomas Southampton!"

Thomas nearly fainted. The other students pushed him onstage.

"But . . . how?" he asked Sir Topham Hatt.

"Any tank engine that an outrace a mainline diesel and stop it in its tracks has to be pretty well-built!" he replied.

"Now, in lieu of a trophy and medal," Sir Topham Hatt continued, "I would like to give Thomas here a prize that is a little more personally meaningful."

He turned to Thomas. "I would like you to know that I didn't do this. It was all the students' idea, and they did all the work. It was really quite amazing."

And he grabbed a cord and yanked the tarp off the engine, which, Thomas, realized, was right next to the stage.

It was an E2, just as good as the one he built, but painted in a blue, red, and yellow livery, with a yellow number "1" painted on the side.

This time, Thomas did faint.

* * *

><p>It was ten o'clock. Thomas had parked his engine in a siding on a hill, and was sitting beside it.<p>

Lady was sitting next to him.

"That was a really nice thing you guys did," said Thomas.

Lady smiled. "You're welcome."

"You'll be coming back, I hope?" she asked in a shy voice.

"Are you kidding? Aside from home, this is the best place I've ever been. I'll be glad to see my family, but I'll be counting the days 'till I can come back. Besides, I couldn't just leave you guys all behind, particularly not you."

"You still owe me a kiss," said Lady quietly.

They leaned closer together, and their lips met.

* * *

><p>"Finally!" called a voice from behind them.<p>

"I knew it!"

"James, you owe me fifty bucks."

Thomas opened hi eyes, jumped up, and ran over to the bushes. There were Percy, Emily, Duck, James, Toby, Edward, Henry, Rosie, Stanley, and Gordon.

"You guys were watching us?" he exclaimed.

"Thomas," said Edward gently, "When you have a bet as to whether two people will eventually kiss, you need to make sure you don't miss any time when it could happen. Otherwise you could lose everything. Tonight was the last night, so it was critical . . ."

"You guys had a bet?"

"It was obvious!" cried Gordon.

"Even I saw it coming," said Percy quietly.

"James didn't," noted Emily, as they watched James grudgingly hand Edward the money.

Thomas realized that he should probably be mad, but he wasn't; he just laughed, and said, "Well, if you want to watch, come on over!"

All twelve of them sat on the hill, side by side, thinking about the year's adventures.

Lady put her head on Thomas's shoulder. "Promise you'll write?" she asked.

"Promise."

And they all watched the stars.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. Hope you liked it!<strong>


End file.
